Susannah gives Allie Grendler a piece of her mind
Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by the cosmetics of Easy breezy beautiful Cover Girl; and by Swiffer. Swiffer gives cleaning a whole new meaning." Shannon smiled at Anne's announcement. "So, what do we do?" she asked the police chief. "We confront Allie," Anne said, "and then we confront Selena, or both, if it works wonderfully." "Well," Anyssa smiled, "I think we can confront both those alleged human beings, because there they are!" "Headed into the Beanery," Shannon grinned, "what a good idea!" "Let's meet with them!" Anne grinned, "we've got them where we want them." Shannon, Anyssa, and Anne marched over to the Beanery, and they were ready for them. Selena Vonder and Allie Grendler were busy laughing about the schemes that they had pulled. "I bet Paula Parker, Liz Moore and Tracy McVane are beyond angered with us!" Selena crowed. "Taking the kids from the mothers, with carefully placed lies," Allie smiled, "I was in FINE form!" "OH, HO!" Anne said, startling Allie, "So you two fiends admit your lack of morals and ethics, eh?" Allie was stunned, she looked at the angry women, and tried to piece together an explanation. "And if you think you're going to try to piece together an explanation that you think will mollify us, then you are wrong," Anyssa said, "first of all, give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you disbarred right off the bat!" "Nobody can disbar me!" Allie sniffed, "and I dare any of you to try!" "Believe me, you've no realization of it," Shannon said angrily, "I have plenty on you to have you immediately disbarred!" Allie looked sickened, Selena screeched, "How DARE you make my friend look stupid?!" "If she hadn't pulled her illegalities," Anne said angrily, "then she would have no reason to look very stupid!" Selena looked innocent, "What did my friend do that was so wrong?" she cooed. "Don't pull that coy little act!" Anyssa said coldly, "I have on good authority the stunts you pulled on those people." Anne slammed the papers on the table near Selena, "READ!" she said angrily. Just then, Anyssa's phone rang. Susannah, who had been meeting with Donna about her impending murder case with Mary Watson, would be at Logan Airport the next day via one of the Harper jets. "I'll be right back," Anyssa said. "Take your time," Anne said, knowing what was going on. Anne and Shannon sat down across from Selena and Allie. "We can wait here all day," Anne said archly. (Mid Break Announcement) Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now...the next part of Harpers Falls. This part is brought to you by mild Ivory Liquid. Ivory liquid has more suds for dishes. It washes more dishes penny for penny than an average bargain brand." The next day, at Logan Airport, Anyssa met up with Susannah. "Susie," Anyssa said, "I'm so glad you're here!" "I am too, Nyssa," Susannah said, "I have some things for you about Allie's career in Somerset. I'm also glad to be away from the mess for a while, although I do miss Ellen dearly. Now how does this work?" "I will send Scott an official message from my office that you are in my custody... no cuffs necessary," Anyssa laughed. "Save them for Patrick for another time." "Anyssa!" Susannah said with a startle and a laugh. "Hey, I have to lighten your mood," Anyssa said. "Now then, what do you have?" As they drove down I-95 on their way to Harpers Falls, Susannah explained that Allie had once worked for a law firm in Bay City. "She worked for Mitchell Dru's law firm," Susie explained, "Dad had told me that she nearly drove Mr. Dru to complete distraction, and he went back to Oakdale! Allie worked for the McGowan Law Firm there too." "Seems like Allie got around a lot," Anyssa said, "and did she show lack of morals and ethics there too?" "More so, and then some," Susannah said, "she was very unethical and very nasty!" "Well, Anne and Shannon Carruthers have her and Selena Vonder at the Beanery and they won't leave until they answer every question." "Have they been there since YESTERDAY?" Susannah said. "No, no... we suspected Selena and Allie would return today, so I'm sure Anne and Shannon came back to resume the grilling." "Good," Susannah said, "I have some questions of my own to ask them both!" Anyssa patted her friend on her knee, "You'll get a chance, my dear," she said, "believe me." Susannah smiled, "How's Sheila," she asked, "and Dylan? Ellen has been asking about him." "Dylan is getting better every day," Anyssa said, "he has us, and Alex, and our love to help him through the dark times. Sheila too. She is doing wonderfully. Dr. Winchester said that she is getting better. Her allergies have been normal." "That is good to hear," Susannah said, "and we're here." "And Anne and Shannon still have Allie and Selena where they are," Anyssa smiled, "this will be a lot of fun!" "Let's join the fun!" Susannah giggled. Then the two walked in. Anne and Shannon were still grilling the two uncooperative women. Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten and Delia Fisher had already left for the day. They left the place open for Anne and Shannon to do their grilling. "Well, well, well," Susannah said coldly, "Allie Grendler, I never thought I would ever see your ugly face again! And nice to see you too, Selena Vonder, or should I say, Sleazena! That name is so much more appropriate for you!" Selena felt sickened; and Allie looked like she had been socked in the stomach. What will happen next? *Tune in tomorrow for the confrontation between Susannah Lucas and Allie Grendler! Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah